paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nymph and Gelert
Nymph and Gelert are twins who belong to Colfea, please ask my permission to edit their page/use them in a story. Thanks. Personalities ''Nymph'': Nymph is a rather mean pup. She bullies anyone who she thinks is better looking than her, which is pretty much everyone, considering that she thinks she's hideous. Her temper is rather short, and she lashes out often. If you've wronged her once, she won't forget that. She is rather selfish, and doesn't like to share what ever belongings she has with anyone. She doesn't really talk about herself with anyone, since she doesn't really have any close friends, she does, however, sometimes confide in her brother. She has a tendency to lie, instead of telling the truth, since she doesn't want her trust to be betrayed. When she gets older, and marries Flapjack her bitter personality grows slightly milder. She's still somewhat mean to certain dogs that she has a strong disliking for, but isn't as much of bully as she was in her younger days. ''Gelert'': Gelert has Schizoid Personality Disorder, and, as the name suggests, it has a huge affect on his personality. He lacks interest in most social events, hobbies or even talking to others. While he is quite intelligent, he doesn't think he has any need to use his smartness for anything. Apathetic is a word commonly used to describe him, he doesn't really express any emotions, be it, joy, sadness, sympathy, relief, anger, love, hate, disgust, contempt, regret or any other. On the rare occasion that he does show some kind of emotion, he can hide it in a blink of a eye. Only very few strong strong emotions rarely peek through his apathetic personality. Many pups take it as a challenge to make him show some kind of reaction, but they only extremely rarely succeed. He does however take interest in a few things, but prefers to keep them to himself, he likes to study different kind of insects, and a few other kinds of animals. Please note that I'm not an expert in mental disorders nor do I have this mental disorder,so if you have more knowledge in this field than me, please tell me what mistakes I made and how to fix them! I did my very very best in researching it, tho, so I'm not completely clueless!XD Appearance ''Nymph'': Nymph has pointy ears, and a somewhat bushy tail. Her coat is mostly light grey, but the underside of her tail, her right ear tips, her muzzle, stomach and her chest are a darker grey. Her eyes are dark blue, and her nose is coal black. She back left leg is a bit disfigured, since it broke when she was young, and didn't heal properly. Gelert: Gelert is mostly pure white. He has light grey toes on his front paws, a light grey underside on the tip of his tail and light grey eyelids. He has chocolate brown eyes. He has a slightly wavy fringe, cheek-puffs and a bushy tail. Bio Nymph When Nymph was young, she broke her leg, and so it was bent weirdly for awhile. A lot of young pups didn't really go near her, as they thought it was creepy how her leg was bent. Nymph was upset by this, and started to grow bitter towards them. Slowly her leg began to heal, but the other wolf pups still didn't go near her, her bad attitude put them off. She thought it was because her leg never healed properly, so she began to bully other pups who she thought were better looking than her. Stories, collabs and songs None yet! Extra Crushes Nymph: Flapjack Despite the two having almost polar personalities, that might be the thing that originally drew her to him and kept her there. She absolutely adores how sweet, helpful and kind he is. Often times she feels confused and slightly unworthy of being his mate, considering her being the big scary bully pup and him being an adorable, social, people pleaser. Gelert: Most likely won't be having one. Fears Nymph: Nymph is afraid of trusting others, and letting people into her 'inner circle'. Gelert: Despite expressing hardly any fear, he is scared of death. He doesn't like to talk about, think about it, and simply hates it when he hears about any kind of death. Trivia * Elm is their cousin Gallery Gelert.jpg|Commission by Nastia! This is so frickin' ADORABLLLLEEEE!!! Category:Wolves Category:Wolfs Category:Bully Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Mayverse Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara